A Very Different Mission
by Jade'sScissorLuv
Summary: Agent Jaina just got what may be the hardest assignmment of her carreer: training Rookie. When all is doing fine, something gets in the way and impedes them from moving on. Will Rookie become a good agent and save them?
1. Getting new orders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Club Penguin.**

* * *

I was relaxing in my igloo, feeding my orange puffle, Javis, when my EPF phone beeped. It was a message from Dot:

_Agent Jaina, please report to the Command Room. _

Great. I love this sort of messages. Saying goodbye to my puffles, I pressed the EPF logo on my phone and in one second I was in the HQ. Officialy, it was called the Command Room, but all PSA veterans called it HQ. I miss the old HQ. It was simpler, more agent-like. But this was good. I the second I teleported, my friend Guin came closer and whispered: "Boss Room. Good luck."

The "Boss Room" was a place only veterans knew. All important missions from EPF were delivered there. Before the destruction of the PSA, it was the Command Room, but when the new CR was built, the Director decided to keep the old one as a top-agents restricted place. I walked to the door and placed my eyes on the "eye checker", as agents called. The door opened and I walked in.

There was only three penguins inside. Gary, cleaning his glasses, Rookie, sitting on a chair, and Dot, looking at Rookie disaprovingly.

"Gary, Dot! It's good to see you again!"

Dot looked at me.

"It's good to see you too, Agent. I supose you got my message."

_Duh_. I nodded. Gary straightened and looked at me.

"Well, after Rookie here let the computer bugs get into our system, we decided that he needed guidance. Training. You are a veteran of the fight against Herbert. Since your first mission, you gathered more experience than any other agent."

"And you want _me_ to train him."

"Precisely."

Oh, God. But Rookie was my friend. I had supported him in every mission we did together. Why not now?

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Awesome!", said Dot, "He will stay with you until his training is completed."

_What? ROOKIE? On my house?_

"Fine, he can sleep in the couch"

Rookie jumped:

"Cool! I will learn a lot with you! Thanks!"

"Gather your stuff, meet me in my igloo."

* * *

**Yeah, my fanfiction sucks. If it is not that bad, review! You don't need to write alot, just a "It's not that bad" makes me happy! Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Rookie moves in

****

Wow, you guys actualy liked! Thanks, I'll do the best that I can! My chapters are short, but a plan to do a lot of them.

Jaina is a character from Star Wars that I realy like. All my puffle names are also Star Wars. These are the names and colors, so that you don't get confused when I mention:

**Javis: Orange**  
**Lowbacca(Lowie): Yellow**  
**Davin: Brown**  
**Zekk: Black**  
**Corran: Blue**  
**Luke: Green**  
**AnakinSolo(Anakin): Purple**  
**Ani: White**  
**Jacen: Red**  
**Mara Jade(Mara): Pink**

**

* * *

**

After I left the Command Room, I went straight to my igloo. Figuring Rookie would stay with me for a while (_what have I done?_), I bought a new couch, a small table, three snow walls and a tower. With Lowie's help, everything was organized so that Rookie might have a little privacy, like a room. Still reeling from the events of the day, I sat on my old couch, trying to find a way to train Rookie to become a good agent. He had done a lot of things that almost ruined both the PSA and the EPF, and almost all the time it was _me_ who had to fix it. However, he had a great heart and was a good friend. He genuinely wanted to help, but didn't knew how. I started my career as an agent very early, but age had never been a problem. I read the F.I.S.H. and the Secret Agent Handbook, started to do some missions... An idea crossed my mind. Smiling, I ran to my shelf: yes, they were still there. Excited, I grabbed my spy phone and texted a message to G. When I finished, Rookie knocked on my door.

"Hi Jaina! I brought some of my stuff!" he said, pointing at the bag he was holding.

"Great Rookie! Come here, I'll show you my igloo." He followed me happily.

I led him to the small area right after the front door. There was a dancing floor and a DJ machine in one side and a bowling alley in the other. His eyes widened when he walked in.

"Wow! That's _bowling_? Can we play? Please, please, pleeeeeease!"

_God, I've got a lot of work to do._

"No. Training first, bowling later." He looked crestfallen.

"Okay..."

We climbed the two steps to the main area.

"That's my puffle's area, that's my kitchen, this is my lounge and that is your room."

"I got a room? Awesome!"

"It's kinda small, but you'll only need it for sleep. Put your stuff there and come back" He did as I said and ran back, stopping excited in my front.

"We worked together many times before, and I think that I identified most of your problems. You aren't professional enough about the PSA or the EPF. You act like if it was nothing, like if it was a temporary job you got at the Stage. It is not. Our jobs are more important than most penguins can imagine. If the EPF fails, the whole Club Penguin can ruin. You understand that?"

He nodded, a little nervous.

"So, my plan for you is to make you pass by everything I passed in my agent life, from my first week to the destruction of the PSA. Thanks to the VR room, we can relieve my old missions. I already left a message for G, asking him to do some special modifications to allow both of us relieving a mission. Until he answers me, I've got some reading for you." I walked to my shelf and pulled my old F.I.S.H. and my Secret Agent Handbook.

"Do you recall any of these books?"

"Hum, yeah, that brown book seems familiar. I think I have one." _He didn't even read the F.I.S.H. What kind of agent is he?_

"Of course you have one; the PSA gave one to every agent. It is the F.I.S.H."

"Fish? I love fish! Can we eat some fish?"

"No, Rookie, F.I.S.H. stands for Factual Informative Spy Handbook. This blue book here is the Secret Agent Handbook. It's a more focused book than the F.I.S.H., as it talks only about agent stuff. You will read both."

"Okay..." I must have sounded pretty angry, because he looked depressed.

"Rookie, you aren't a bad agent. You did great convincing Klutzy to stop the last attack. You just have to learn to stop thinking as a civilian and start thinking as an agent. I know it's hard to pay attention to all the details and be serious all the time, but you have to try, okay?"

"Okay!" He sounded more convinced than before.

_Perhaps this mission wouldn't be as hard as I thought._


	3. And the training begins

**Thanks for the tips! This is my first fanfic, so it will take a while for me to do really good ones. ****Anyway, to**** the chapter****:**

* * *

Rookie sat on his couch and began to read the F.I.S.H. I threw myself on a chair nearby and got my phone. This new spy gear was one of the good things that EPF had. I touched the Field-Op badge to open the Elite Gear menu. After so many Field-Ops completed, I had a lot of badges and my Tactical set was completed. I wanted something for Rookie. Well, the first thing a good agent needs is a good earpiece. Then, agent clothing. Hum, Rookie in a Delta suit would be very weird, and he wasn't ready to choose a class, so I decided to lend him my old PSA suit and tie. In this moment, the red light on the phone turned green and beeped. G had answered.

_Of course! It is indeed a great idea to make Rookie experience everything you experienced in your agent life! I see we were wise to assign you to this job. I will begin my work on the simulator. Make your preparations; I will request your presence when ready._

Good. I walked to the other side of my igloo and turned on my PC. Calling Davin, I opened a special program G gave me as a birthday gift two years ago. Davin came jumping and sat on my lap. With his guidance, I began working on a presentation for Rookie. The hours passed and I finished my work.

"Davin, save that for me and transmit to my phone."

He giggled, happy, and did what I asked, jumping on the keys with a stunning precision. At that time, Rookie had finished reading and was writing the secret code on the inside of his hat.

"Good idea, you know. You could use it until you memorized the code."

"I'll have to _memorize_ it?"

"Of course. Every good agent memorizes the code. Or at least some key letters to guess the rest. Ok, now stand up."

He did, and I gave him my suit and necktie, with the new earpiece on top.

"Dress this. It is a PSA agent uniform, but it is still used by EPF. I just bought the earpiece; you can consider it an early birthday gift."

"Okay! Thanks Jaina!"

"Also, stop saying 'Okay' too much. Try 'acknowledged' or 'yes sir'. It is more formal, suited for an agent on duty. And you are on duty now, even if it doesn't seem so."

"Oka- err, yes sir."

"Good"

I turned and retrieved my phone from a much exited brown puffle. Perhaps I should reduce his Pufflito's dose. Or put the coffee machine in the kitchen. Yeah, I should do it. When I reached out for the machine, my phone beeped. _I really need to change this ringtone. Perhaps something more calming, like that song in the Pizza Parlor. _G was requesting my presence.

"Rookie! I'll go to the HQ now, ok?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Oh, hi Agent!"

"Hey, G! It's done?"

"Yes. This is how it works: when you and Rookie need to use the simulator, you switch this lever to JR and insert the password here."

"Password?"

"Your agent number. Only I and the Director know all the agents numbers, so it's safe to use it."

"Fine. I will need Room3 now, it is reserved?"

"No. You are free to use it."

"I'll call Rookie. Thanks, G."

"Anytime."

* * *

**I know some stuff here aren't possible on CP, but in this fic CP is like a real world. I will write more on Thursday, maybe even tomorrow, if I can.**


	4. Rookie feeds a puffle

**Thanks for the tips, guys! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I had some problems with my internet connection.**

**

* * *

**

Rookie's POV

I finished reading the Handbook right after Jaina left to speak with G. I should have read this book before getting in a mission. It really helps, and I'm ashamed that I've never followed so many guidelines that every agent seems to know. Jaina's PSA suit fits very well on me. She is a kind person, letting me stay here, lending me adequate clothes, buying me an earpiece... _I didn't even buy an earpiece. It's' a basic, just like she said. What kind of agent am I? _No. I have to stop thinking this. I am going to be a good agent, and nothing is going to stop me. That's how a true agent thinks. I stood up and walked to the window. Jaina had a very pretty igloo indeed. The windows were large, and the sunlight shined over the furniture. A blue puffle jumped near me, watching me intently, almost as if he expected me to turn myself into a large cookie. I smiled at him. He jumped a few more times, still staring at me_. I have been here for almost five hours now, he must be hungry. _

"Hey, little one! Do you want to eat?" I said, with a baby voice that made me sound even more foolish than usual. _Whatever, it's just a puffle._

He stared at me for a moment, like if I was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, then jumped into a large can. As I walked toward it, I saw that it was filled with Pufflito's. I turned around, searching for a puffle bowl. _There._ Near the refrigerator, there was ten empty bowls. Each one had a name painted on with different colors. I finally found what I was looking for in the far left bowl: **Corran Horn**, written in a light blue paint.

"So, your name is Corran?" I said, looking at the puffle.

He jumped twice on the same place.

"Yep. I'm going to give you some food, ok?"

He jumped across the room and came to a stop near his bowl. I grabbed a glass that was on the kitchen cabinet and used it to fill the bowl with Pufflito's. Corran ate it all before I could even put the glass in the sink. In this moment, Jaina teleported near the couch.

"Come on, Rookie. I'll show you some stuff first, then your real training begins."

* * *

**Okay, this was very short, but think of it as an interlude. This week is a holiday here in Brazil. I don't know if I will be able to write, but I didn't want to let you down. **


	5. Briefing

Jaina's POV

Rookie teleported with me to the Command Room. I led him to Room3, one of the many conference rooms. I had removed most of the chairs, leaving only two. I motioned him to sit in one of them, and stood by the big screen in the wall. I inserted my spy phone in a hatch on the wall, and the main screen of the program me and Davin had created appeared on the screen. Taking a deep breath, I started:

"So, Rookie, before we get into the simulator, I want you to understand how I expect you to behave in there. Also, I will correct some of your old behavior. Okay?"

He looked a little uncomftable. "Yes, sir."

I pressed a button on the lower part of the screen and one of his old messages of alert appeared:

_February 24  
**Rookie**_

_AHH! Help! System Defender! Alert!  
Attacking! Bugs! Red Alert! All hands  
on deck! Scramble! Move in! Hurry!  
Gadzooks!_

"Now, what is wrong with this alert message?"

He looked even more uncomftable. "I panicked?"

"Yes. But not only that. It is okay to panic, but only while it doesn't interfere with your judgment. But the real problem here is that you let everyone see that you were panicking. That is a weakness. If the enemy sees this, and I bet it did, you could be in serious problems. Protobot is smart; he would have taken advantage of your fear very easily. Fortunately, it was only Klutzy, and he didn't mean to attack. Now this is what you could have sent." I pressed the button again and the message changed:

_February 24_  
**Rookie**

_We are being attacked! Every agent to the System defender! Hurry!_

He relaxed, and a comprehension look spread over his face. "I get it. This sounds alarmed, but not too much. It is short and direct. Very agent-like."

I was surprised. "Wow, Rookie, you were indeed paying attention to what I said! Very good, you are right. We can't waste much time on alert messages, unless it is strictly necessary. You are a quick learner." I smiled at him. "So, to these missions, you will need, more that everything, attention. You are very easily distracted and that was a problem in almost every mission we did together. Case of the Missing Coins, for an example. What do you do if something big is stolen?"

He thought for a moment, and then said: "Find out how it was stolen?"

"Almost. You examinate every detail of the crime scene. The only reason I didn't do it myself was that I thought you had done it. One little look around the room, and you would have noticed the coins on the ceiling."

He nodded, serious.

"Well, I will exclude that mission because you had a big part on it, so it would be ridiculous to make you relieve it, even if you would be on my point of view."

"What about Waddle Squad?"

I hesitated. "You will make it. The fact you were in the original won't interfere a lot. I did way more in that mission than just helping you, unlike in the Case of the Missing Coins." He nodded.

I looked at the screen, still with the adequate message appearing. "I can't believe I spent so much time preparing this. I could have just put the two images on a white background, instead of making all this fancy agent background."

He chuckled. "It looked nice. So, to the missions?"

"I guess. Oh, you should know that G programmed it so that the people in there can only see you. I will only guide you and point out what is wrong."

He seemed slightly worried, but said nothing.

"Come. You will see my first mission. I met a very nice person there..."

* * *

**Yay, I had the time to post this too! In the next chapter, Case of the Missing Puffles! And if you find some grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me! I use Microsoft Word to fix those, and I know it is not perfect.**


	6. Guin and Buzz

**I had an extreme writers block for the first mission chapter, sorry for only uploading now.**

* * *

I led Rookie out of the room. As we entered the Command Room, Guin and Buzz approached us, alarmed. Guin pulled us to a corner:

"Jaina, what's going on? G just gave us a message, saying that no one was allowed to go to the VR Room."

Buzz nodded:

"People are thinking it has something to do with you, that you're going back to the field, on another mission or something."

Guin crossed his arms:

"So what's going on?"

I took a deep breath. They were my friends, my Comm Agent and my Stealth, I've always worked with them. But I was still a top agent, I would not be influenced by personal feelings.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but this is top-secret. I'm not going on _another_ mission. Not now, at least. It is imperative that no one goes to the VR Room while we are there."

Buzz looked at Rookie and raised an eyebrow:

"What are you two doing there, alone?"

"Training for the field.", I said simply.

Buzz still seemed a little angry, but Guin sighed and pulled him back to the sensor screen they were studying. Rookie and I headed to the Tube transporter. While it sent us down to the VR Room, we had a little chat:

"Who were they?"

"Agents Guin and Buzz. Guin is my best friend and my contact on the Comm Agents. I met him during the Fur Investigation, we were both PSA then. Buzz was the first friend I made when I got into EPF. He arrived right after me. We did many tasks together, but he became a Stealth, when I went to become a Tactical Agent. We still hang out sometimes."

As I finished explaining, the Transporter opened its doors to the VR Room and we stepped out.

* * *

**I am writing the Case of the Missing Puffles right now, I'll upload as soon as I can, this was just an idea I had in my mind for a while. Guin and Buzz are based on two of my best friends in CP, but their personalities and stories were created by me. I may do a spin-off based on the three of them. Do you think that Jaina and Buzz were just friends or something more?**


End file.
